Las leyendas tribales
by tennyo destiny
Summary: "Universo alterno" ((Prologo)) Durante generaciones, ha habido muchas leyendas sobre las tribus ocultas. Cuando hay una amenaza que comienza a afectar la estabilidad de los pueblos vecinos, se firmara una alianza matrimonial entre dos linajes tan diferentes. Es inevitable la disputa por el dominio. [Tomoe x Nanami]


**Disclaimer: La serie de Kamisama Hajimemashita no me pertenece, pero las tramas, sííí.**

**Nota de autora:** **Estaba viendo el otro día, una versión (con actores normal) de Pocahontas. Y pensé, hacer un fic basado en tribus, pero de demonios. Vamos a ver que sale. Y no, No tendrá nada que ver la historia de Pocahontas aquí.  
**

**Aclaración:**  
- Diálogos " hola"  
- Pensamientos 'hola' en cursiva

Voy a apreciar mucho tu comentario (quejas, halagos o tomatazos), para saber sí les ha gustado el oneshot.

* * *

**-Prologo-**

"_Grandes señores de las tribus, no hay límite constante entre la pelea y el honor, así como de la vida y la muerte, dejen que les pidan piedad para restaurar el equilibrio para que la línea que divide el inframundo, se pueda volver a cerrar"._

Un pequeño kappa, se perdía en medio del bosque para juguetear y de paso, buscar su alimento en las pequeñas corrientes cristalinas del arroyo que iba costa abajo, hacia algunas aldeas humanas. La criatura se erguía lentamente, apenas soportando sostenerse bajo su propio peso de su menudo cuerpo, con su caparazón inconfundible en la espalda. Su hocico en forma de pico buscaba en la orilla de los juncos, algunos pececillos incautos que hayan quedado atrapados entre las raíces, mientras sus aletas en manos y pies, le permitían moverse con velocidad si escapaba alguna presa traviesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Érase una vez en los altos bosques, cuando la fauna enjuiciaba a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar en sus místicas formas, los signos de energías en sus colores realmente apreciados y sofisticados, con unos tonos vivos como los de cualquier criatura mágica. Igualmente, ¿qué podía importar?, las formas sombrías se mantendrían ocultas para atormentar los sueños de los animosos incautos, que se atrevían a aventurarse en la espesura de las altas montañas, pasando las interminables hileras del valle de bambú, que permitían vivir alejados a las tribus de youkais, de los yacimientos humanos.

Un par de orbes marrones de aquella demonio gato, se acertaban a estar mirando hacia el cielo de la anticipada mañana, para vislumbrar como el cálido astro rey brindaba sus incondicionales ondas de calidez, con algunos pocos nubarrones haciendo acto de presencia en la bóveda matutina, antes de irse de cacería. Los altos árboles, con sus frondosas ramas y la hilera de arboledas se encontraban húmedas por el rocío de la lluvia que azoto el lugar, la noche anterior. El aire estaba impregnado de la misma infiltración del agua, y los largos arroyos que se hallaban alrededor del monte, desatando su fuerza contra las rocas, creando melodías relajantes para sus orejas afelpadas, de corte gatuno.

En el cabello de Nanami, se revelaba una red de hebras castañas, entrelazas una contra otra, sosteniéndose en ellos, algunos adornos de flores de seda y cuentas de madera de matices sobrios. En los complicados bucles graciosos de parte de su melena, se coronaban a cada lado de su rostro enmarcándolo en una grácil representación, pero igualmente lo llevaba recogido en una coleta rebelde detrás de su cabeza. Llevaba una capa de una tela mixta de estilo mediamente largo, en la parte de su pequeño busto atada al segmento de los hombros y anudado en el lado derecho de la cadera con un lazo de cuero, cubriendo sus partes íntimas. Pero con aberturas a cada lado de sus piernas, para permitirle mayor movilidad. En la zona de su cuello, se colgaban unos finos collares, siendo una mezcla de cuarzos diminutos y hojas disecadas de teñidura normal, pero decoradas con signos del clan Neko. Y en sus pies, llevaba una base de cuero bien curtido, entrelazados en la parte de sus tobillos, simulando ser unas sandalias de aspecto bastante descubierto. Poseía unas triviales marcas de nacimiento de gama azul, en la parte de las caderas y en los brazos, para distinción a la tribu a la que ella pertenecía.

Ella se quedó apoyada contra el costado de un árbol, detallando el pequeño sendero que daba hacia un desfiladero al fondo de la empinada colina. Al fondo de ahí, se puntualiza como una manada de jabalíes compartían su alimento, degustando el pasto verde, sin percatarse de que eran observados por su tribu que estaba de expedición en aquel momento. La joven vio por el rabillo de sus ojos adornados por las largas pestañas, como otros individuos de su Clan, se enfocaban en hacer el menos ruido posible, sin llamar la atención por las ramas crepitantes y las hojas.

La joven dio un paso hacia adelante con sumo cuidado, sosteniendo detrás de su espalda, un arma sencilla pero efectiva. Era una lanza con la punta envenenada, con grasas animales para que resbalara mejor a la hora de ensartarla en el objetivo. Un tintineo de cuentas y de los collares, logro que la neko se volteara hacia su costado derecho, para intercambiar miradas sigilosas con los demás. Un demonio mayor con el cabello cenizo que pareciese ser el líder entre ellos, levanto su mano suavemente hacia un lado, juntando su dedo índice y el de medio, dando una señal hacia adelante, para que todos empezaran a avanzar con más rapidez. Cuando pasaron con fluidez entre la maleza, acercándose a su alimento cada vez más, se detuvieron detrás de una pared de arbustos, para girarse y embestir con dureza. Porque sabían que esta presa era bastante agresiva por naturaleza.

Las orejas de Nanami se crisparon sobre su cabeza, percibiendo como una corriente eléctrica recorría su espina dorsal, saltando hacia uno de los animales desprevenidos, sosteniendo la lanza en una de sus manos engalanadas por sus garras icónicas. El objeto filoso rozo con destreza, encajándose en el tejido adiposo del mamífero, provocando que este lanzara chillidos lastimosos, retorciéndose en la tierra. El veneno del arma, inyectado en su torrente sanguíneo paralizaría sus músculos, para impedir que escapara de ellos. Ella giro su cabeza a su alrededor, viendo como los demás se movían rápido para evitar las embestidas de los jabalís y lograr rematarlos en sus puntos sensibles. Lo que recolectarían hoy, sería la cena de esta noche en la aldea.

Y en unas horas más tarde, el anochecer apenas estaba comenzando en el horizonte, dejando detrás de sí, un brillante color naranja que pastoreaba en el cielo. Y nadie podría negar que el arte de la lucha, se apelara a querer sobrevivir entre las costumbres de los youkais.

* * *

**_¿Me regalas un review?_**


End file.
